vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderbolts
Description The Wonderbolts are a squad of Pegasus Ponies who perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations professionally throughout Equestria. Some of its members (and this trio hale in VSPR) are Spitfire, who's the team's leader, Rainbow Dash and Soarin. The Wonderbolts are characterized by wearing a light blue suit with yellow lightning stripes, and protective glasses when flying. To become a Wonderbolt, you must first go through a process of several tests in which they measure your abilities and skills like a Pegasus when it comes to flying, such as fluency, stunts and races; and these 3 ponies have proven to have enough courage and ability, not only to approve and become Wonderbolts, but also to represent the elite of their group, so they'll be a very skilled and fast squad, that you can hardly see your death! They also always take care of their backs, since their loyalty is also as strong as their flying skills. The best of the best of the Wonderbotls are in the hooves of these ponies! Shared Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You enter a bumper car for 15 seconds. The bumper car is controlled with the directional and jump keys, with the option to activate a speed boost using alternate fire and fly by holding jump. Any player hit by the car will receive damage and be knocked back, with both being affected by the speed of the car. :The impact damage ranges from 6 to 324 points and reaches 516 damage when using the speed boost. The car is immune to movement impairing effects and affected by less gravity, meaning its descend is slow. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Spitfire Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Spitfire is one of the few bosses that is able to double jump. The other ones being Screwball, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash and her Wonderbolt version. Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RIGHT MOUSE activates a speed boost. (while in rage mode) * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes "I love my job." - Super Jump "You forgot rule number one newbie." - Rage "That's an academy record." - Killing Spree "What are you saying, newbie?" - Killing a Scout "Okay. You asked for it." - Killing a Scout "Heh." - Backstabbed "Not bad." - Backstabbed "Still think you're something special?" - Killing a Spy "Not bad...for a couple of newbies." - Defeat Soarin Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RIGHT MOUSE activates a speed boost. (while in rage mode) * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes "My pie!" - Super Jump "Only the coolest rollercoaster ever!" - Rage Noisily "Yeah." - Killing Spree "Uhhhh...huh...?" - Killing a Scout "Whoa!" - Backstabbed Gasp - Backstabbed of Plane Plummeting "Aaaaah!" - Defeat Rainbow Dash Passive Whenever you are in the air, you attacks become minicrits, dealing 132 damage on hit. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Rainbow Dash is one of the few bosses that is able to double jump. The other ones being her non Wonderbolt version, Spitfire, Scootaloo and Screwball. Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RIGHT MOUSE activates a speed boost. (while in rage mode) * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes "Here we go." - Super Jump "Time to take out the trash." - Rage "Wings, don't fail me now!" - Rage? Laughing - Killing Spree "Not. Cool." - Backstabbed "I quit." - Defeat Shared Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Wonderbolts Battling against Woderbolts Music [https://youtu.be/xblYzMp12ms Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2-Nose To Tail] [https://youtu.be/NKZKzINMSGk Corneria - Super Smash Bros. Brawl] Shared Quotes "Bet y'all think you're Wonderbolt material, don't ya? Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer? Well then, let me be the first to tell you...you don't!" - Intro "This better be important." - Last Man Standing "You look like you're the worst flyer in the whole academy! You'll probably quit after the first day!" - Last Man Standing "The Wonderbolts are the fastest, best precision flyers in the world." - Victory "If you think this is gonna to be fun, you are sadly mistaken." - Victory Category:Trio Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Scout Category:Heavy Category:Pegasi Category:Super Jump Bosses